


Cute & Sturdy

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not that I don’t love the rest of you…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute & Sturdy

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #457 "ears"

“I— It’s just— You have really cute ears,” blurted McGee.

Abby frowned. “What?”

“I know,” he winced. “And it’s not that I don’t love the rest of you, because I _do_ , especially… but I just, I always notice your ears. They’re just so… you.”

“I’m not sure that even makes sense, Timmy,” she said, but she was smiling.

“Probably not,” he agreed. “But I’ve never thought that way about anyone else, and I thought you ought to know.”

“Oh,” said Abby. “Well, then, in the interest of full disclosure, I’ve always really liked your shoulders. Really… broad. Sturdy.”

McGee grinned. 

THE END


End file.
